


Strawberries & Peaches

by gonnagiveashit



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagiveashit/pseuds/gonnagiveashit
Summary: Just another random day in the Wanna One dorm in the lives of NielSung and 2Park.





	Strawberries & Peaches

It was just another lazy Saturday night as Daniel and Jisung sprawled over the sofa, watching Spider-Man movie in the living room. 

But the younger boy obviously isn't paying attention to the action unfolding on the screen, despite it being his favourite movie, for he was too preoccupied roaming his hands all over the older's slender body, feeling the heightening heat of his soft skin as his lips hungrily devours his lover's. 

 

"Get a room!", an advice that Jihoon threw in their direction,which definitely fell onto deaf ears, showing his disgust at the couple as he grabs a bottle of his favoirite sport drink from the fridge.

 

Piqued with interest at his lover's outburst, Woojin looked up from his laptop. Knowing that he's treading into dangerous waters, he carefully asked from the dining table as Jihoon was taking a swig of the chilled liquid: 

 

"What's up with that? You jealous?"

 

Pfffft!

The drink that supposed to have gone down his throat is now all over Woojin's face and shirt. 

 

"Wh-who's the jealous one? I'm not! Don't talk nonsense!" 

 

Woojin chuckled as he watched him awkwardly retreating back to his room, with ears burning a bright bold red colour. 

 

He flipped his laptop closed, now unable to focus on his rap lyrics anymore since he knew how Jihoon really felt about a particular couple's public display of affections. 

Taking a deep breath, he got up and made his way to Jihoon's room.

 

Knock knock. 

 

No response. 

 

He pressed his ears against the door trying to eavesdrop and maybe guess what his lover is doing. His deduction proved true as he heard him yell ''YA!! HOW DID THAT EVEN?? I'VE NEVER LOST THIS STAGE DAMMIT!"  
Woojon laughed to himself, this gamer boyfriend of his has got to stop throwing his tantrum at the video games.

 

"Ya, Park Jihoon!"

The older boy nearly jumped out his skin as the door slammed open.  
Woojin was mad. Or ar least, looked mad.

"What, Park Woojin?" he nonchalantly asked, trying to focus on his game and not how Woojin's wet fringe fell across his face dangerously alluringly. 

He felt the younger come up behind him, his hands placed on each side, trapping him against the table. The little devil leaned in dangerously close, breathing next to his ear, "You ruined my favourite shirt, so what are you going to do about it?" 

Woojin's deep voice sent sweet shivers through him. Trying to pretend it didn't matter, he argued "It's just a shirt, it'll dry off eventually. Not that I can put the drink spilled on your shirt back in my mouth right?"

"Oh no, of course not. But there's something else you can..."

Jihoon turned to face him to be greeted with a dangerous smirk spreading wide on his lover's face, his canine tooth peaking out of his lips.

 

"Stop it Park Woojin!"

 

Jisung pulled away from Daniel, ''Wait, is Jihoon alright? It sounds like they're fighting," he turned to the commotion of bumps and thumps coming from the young boy's room.

Grumbling at the loss of his lover's luscious lips, Daniel pulled his chin to make Jisung focus on him. 

"Your lover is me. Focus on me when I'm right here." 

"Niel-ah, what if they get injured? They always play too rough," making up his mind, Jisung pushed him and stood up to make his way to the room which was now oddly silent. 

 

Not intending to let him run away, Daniel grabbed his wrist and pulled Jisung towards him, causing the older to fall and lie on top of him.

 

No one knows how many minutes passed as they laid on the couch, staring into each others eyes and feeling each other's racing heartbeats in their chests pressed against each other.

Gently bringing his hand to comb his lover's pink hair neatly in place, Daniel looked at Jisung's who is now giving him a questioning look. He hugged him close and finally whispered by his ear, 

 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> its been more than 10years since I wrote so do drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
